1. Field
The present embodiment relates to a vacuum insulation material. Particularly, the present embodiment relates to a vacuum insulation material which is capable of effectively reducing a heat bridge of an exterior material part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum insulation material is obtained by vacuum-packaging a core material or a gas adsorption agent in a gas barrier exterior material. The vacuum insulation material suppresses thermal conductivity by maintaining a vacuum inside the material. The vacuum insulation material has been used in electrical products such as a freezer, a refrigerator, a warming cabinet, and a vending machine, in buildings as a wall insulation, or the like since it has a low thermal conductivity. Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved vacuum insulation material.